Drama King
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: AU. Eventually HarukaMinako, ReiMichiru. Minako thinks that life can't get worse. Ten'oh Haruka doesn't seem to even have noticed her, her acting skills are dying on her and the entire school is convinced she's dating Hino Rei. Can things get any worse?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Drama King  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Chapter one

Once upon a time, in a land not that far away there was a beautiful princess, and she was waiting upon her stage for a handsome prince to come and sweep her off her feet. The thing was, the princess may have been beautiful but she was also a complete prima donna, a drama queen if you will, and no matter how many prince's wished for her hand, she simply wasn't interested. This princess name was Minako, and in actuality she wasn't even a princess, she just behaved as though she was.

In reality this 'princess' was called Aino Minako. She may have looked, with her hair of spun gold and eyes of sapphire, like a princess, but she the closest she got to actually being royalty was in any of the roles she played. You see Minako was the president of Juuban High's drama club: I suppose that might have been something to do with why she was such a drama queen, but her overly melodramatic attitude wasn't always a good thing.

Still there were two things that everyone agreed upon when it came to Minako: she was beautiful and she was a fantastic actoress, hence the fact she was already president of her club even though she was only in her second year of highschool. But not all princesses rule forever, and this is, in part, the story of the dethroning of 'princess Minako' when another actor, one with even more talent that Minako herself, claimed her crown, and in the end much else besides.

The day our story starts seemed, at first, to be much like any other day. The drama club had gathered together in the school's theatre, which Juuban High was lucky enough to have, as they did every Thursday after school. Another thing that was completely as usual was the fact that Minako was up on stage directing another of the sketches that they had come up with so far that term; seeing as the school year had only just begun they had not yet decided on the main play of the year.

They had perhaps twenty minutes left of their hour-long session when the door opened and someone entered. The person in question happened to be none other than Ten'oh Haruka, a second year and Juuban's resdent heart-throb. Haruka was attractive, intelligent _and _good at sports: there seemed to be nothing he couldn't do. The one flaw most girls would have seen in Ten'oh Haruka was that 'he' was actually female, but Haruka's androgynous looks passed her off so easily as male that no one suspected a thing, not even people like Tsukino Usagi, Minako's main rival, and even Aino Minako herself.

Needless to say that the room went silent when Haruka walked in. All eyes were fixed on her as she stode over to the stage, her teal eyes glimmering. Minako, who had had a crush on Haruka for months, which, seeing as it was Aino Minako, was an extremely long time, had to try her hardest to stop herself from swooning, though most others around her failed in their attempts not to do so. Haruka walked right up to where Minako was standing on stage and smiled at her, and the girl in question felt like she was about to melt away. Still no one, not even Minako, could ever have expected what was going to happen next.

"Is it too late for me to join?" Haruka asked, her voice echoing somewhat in the silent room.

Under normal circumstances it _would _have been too late for her to join, but this was Ten'oh Haruka, a star in Juuban high – it would never be to late for her to join anything.

"N… no, of course not," Minako smiled, stuttering slightly as she tried to speak. She couldn't believe that she was actually talking to Ten'oh Haruka; even though she knew they were at about the same level on the social scale, she rarely if ever saw the other girl – hence the fact she, like most of the rest of the school, still thought Haruka was male. "Here, let's see your acting skills." She handed a script to Haruka, who smiled slightly again in return.

Well if Ten'oh Haruka's appearance at the school's drama club had been unexpected, then it was nothing to the surprise they all got when they saw her act for the first time. She was a natural on stage, almost as if she had been acting her whole life; the tears that came from her eyes as she read seemed almost to be real. Minako especially was in schock, but this time the shock was not of a good kind; she had been known for just over a year to be the best actress in the school and in an instant she had been knocked from that throne by someone else, no matter that that someone was, as far as she knew, male. But then again that was probably the most humiliating part, to have the one whom you, and indeed everyone else in the school, loved beat you at your own game: indeed other than gymnastics and volleyball, acting _was _Minako's only game; well, those and messing with guy's hearts, but she would never mess with Haruka's, she knew that much… at least she thought she did.

And that was how the queen of Juuban high's drama club got knocked, in quite a humiliating way, from her golden throne.

* * *

"So you actually went in for it?" the astonished voice of Hino Rei echoed throughout the schoolyard. "I _knew _you would… it just took about a year longer than I guessed." 

Ten'oh Haruka, Rei's only companion in the deserted schoolyard, chuckled slightly at her friend's surprise, "You could have fooled me; you sound almost as astonished as most of the girls in this school would if they found out I'm not atually a guy."

"Yeah, well you like girls anyway so it's hardly a problem," Rei replied.

Haruka rolled her eyes at that, "Yeah right; insofar as we know we're the only lesbians in this school."

Rei sighed, "And therein lies my problem."

"Problem?" Haruka raised an eyebrow and leant back on the wall behind her.

"Yeah, my problem," Rei blushed slightly. "Darnit, I shouldn't have mentioned anything about this to you…"

"What's the problem?" Haruka pryed, wanting to know the whole story now that Rei had let slip that she had some sort of secret or problem: she wanted to see if she could help out at all.

"Well… erm… I…"

"Yeah, I can really help you with your problem if you continue stuttering like that," Haruka rolled her eyes. "So spit it out."

"Well my problem is," Rei took a deep breath. "Well, I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the school… no, in the entire world."

"It's not Aino Minako, is it?" Haruka's teal eyes flashed dangerously at that.

Rei laughed, "No, I know how you feel about her. Anyways sorry to disappoint you but I don't generally go after leggy blondes."

Haruka feigned an expression of hurt, "You mean you don't love me? Send me to my grave now, my dear, for your words have fatally wounded me."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Don't kid like that, Haruka, you know I find it annoying. Besides you've got half the school lusting after you even if they _do _think that…"

"Yeah, I know, I know," Haruka laughed. "So anyways, who's the 'most beautiful girl in the school if it's not Aino Minako?"

Rei muttered something inaudible under her breath.

"Sure, I can hear you fine when you're whispering so quietly. Heck I think half of Tokyo could probably…"

"Shut _up_, Haruka," Rei muttered. "I said that it's… it's…"

"Who is it then?"

"It's Kai'oh Michiru, okay?" Rei replied, looking away as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Kai'oh Michiru?" whatever Haruka had been expecting, that certainly hadn't been it, Rei could tell immedeatley. "Well you've got taste, I'll give you that."

"Yeah, just don't go announcing it to the entire school," Rei muttered.

"Since when have I done that?" Haruka asked.

"Remember the time when…"

"Oh now come on, Rei; that was in third grade!" Haruka laughed.

"It was still embarassing."

"So what, all I did was…"

"Haruka, shut up."

"Okay, okay," Haruka held up her hands in mock-defeat. "Well, Hino Rei, I shall wish you good luck on your quest to woo the most beautiful girl in the school.

"As for more urgent matters, want to go get some tacos? I'm starving."

With that the two left the school-grounds. What neither of them knew was that they had been overheard; Tsukino Usagi, Minako's archrival, had heard the last part of their conversation. So, Rei was after Minako? After all, who was more beautiful than Minako at their school – other than herself of course? Well maybe she would just let something slip; after all it was time Minako got knocked from her throne as the school's queen, and she was sure she would be the one to do it.

* * *

The next began as normal for Minako; she got up slightly later than she was supposed to, spent nearly an hour on her makeup and somehow still managed to get to school just before the first bell rang. Still, when she got to school Minako immedeately knew that something was up. People were looking at her as she strode down the corridor to her homeroom, and there was nothing at all unusual about this considering, but that day those looks were rather different… looks of suspicion, of… revoltion? 

Minako's confusion deepened further when she saw one Tsukino Usagi looking far happier than usual, though she was still clinging to some guy's arm in a limpit-like fashion. It wasn't until Minako finally reached her homeroom that she got any sort of answer as to what on Earth was going on.

Minako's best friend, Kai'oh Michiru, was sitting at the back of the class, a book in one hand and an eyeliner pencil in the other. She looked up when Minako entered and sat down, then opened her mouth to speak.

"Is it true?" Michiru asked, her question catching Minako off guard.

"Is what true?" Minako asked.

"Are you dating Hino Rei?" Michiru asked. "I mean it's not that I've got anything against homosexuality… it's just I didn't think Hino would be you're type, that's all…"

Minako's eyes widened in shock, "Say what?"

"So she _is _your type after all. How long have you two been dating?"

Minako was aghast at this; "Hino? Me? Dating? Michiru! I'm _not _dating Hino, she _isn't _my type and for crying out loud _I'm not a lesbian_!"

"I didn't think so. You're bi then, right?"

Minako shook her head, "Michi, you're the smartest girl in the entire year. You're smarter than Mizuno Ami for goodness sake…"

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"Don't interrupt me. Anyway what I'm trying to tell you is _no_. I am _not _dating _Hino Rei_. I don't even _like _her, you _know _that."

"Phase one: denial."

"Michiru for someone with your I.K. you really are pretty dense at times."

"You mean I.Q." Michiru corrected her. "And if you aren't dating Hino Rei, why's it going round school that you two are an item?"

"What?" Minako jumped up from her seat. "You mean someone's started a rumour about _me_?"

"Well apparently Hino was spotted telling one of her freak friends that she loves you, and apparently you're together so…"

"Who came up with this?" Minako asked. "Because if Hino really did say that then she'd dellusional. Oh, and when I find out whose behind this, they are so…"

"Aino sit down," their homeroom teacher's voice echoed through the room. "You do know class started five minutes ago, don't you?"

* * *

"I don't believe this, I _really can't believe this_," Rei paniced as she wandered back and forth. She and Haruka were in the park near the school at that time, even though both knew that they should have been in some completely uninteresting class or other then. All morning Rei had been the target of snide comments from classmates and she had, quite frankly, had enough. Haruka had decided to come with her; there was no knowing what Hino Rei would do when she was in this kind of mood; it usually ended up in something getting set on fire. 

"Look, Rei, it's just a rumour, it's nothing to be panicing about," Haruka said as she leaned leasurely against a tree.

"What do you mean 'nothing to be panicing about'?" Rei snapped. "This is coming from someone who got kicked out of her last school for fighting when…"

"Yeah, I clobbered him, so what?" Haruka shrugged. "The bastard outed me to the entire school, he deserved it."

Rei shook her head in exasperation; the one flaw of Haruka's was that she could be somewhat hypocritical at times. She and Haruka had gone to the same Elementary but then to different junior highs, until Haruka was kicked out for fighting and ended up in the same school as Rei again. They were now in highschool together as well as in the same class, but as far as the rest of the school was concerned they were at opposite ends of the social scale and thus had nothing to do with eachother.

"Look, Rei, if it bothers you that much then I'll personally give the next person to say anything to you a beating, okay?"

Rei growled under her breath, "What I want to know is who is behind this; when I find them I swear I'll…"

"Cool it, Rei," Haruka sighed. "Besides, the best way to cope with this is to ignore it, right?"

Right…

* * *

It was driving her insane. Minako had been putting up with this idiotic rumour for almost a week and she was already considering moving schools; her reputation had been completely and utterly ruined. It was alright for Hino, she thought, as Hino had no reputation in the first place. But she, Minako, had been knocked from her throne and she couldn't stand it. 

She was hardly even paying attention to the teacher who had come to their club to announce the play they had decided on: all she knew so far was that the play was Romeo and Juliet. At any other time she would have been positive that she would have been cast as Juliet, but now that her reputation was in shreds she had no idea.

"Aino Minako," she jumped as she heard her name called, "Juliet."

She sighed in relief as she realised she still had the main part, no matter what else was going on. Still this relief didn't last long when she heard the next name called.

"Ten'oh Haruka: Romeo."

Haruka smiled over at her and Minako felt like her heart was about to burst. At any other time she would have seen this as a golden chance to get to know, and possibley even date, the king of Juuban high, but by then he probably thought she was a lesbian. Could anything get so messed up? Minako definitely didn't think so, but boy was she wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Another week had passed and the rumours still hadn't stopped. In fact they had only gotten worse and for Minako it truly was becoming too much for her to stand: she couldn't go anywhere without poisonous stares being shot at her or venomous words being said behind her back: and the worst part of it all was that Ten'oh Haruka, just like everyone else in the school, knew about it: he would never like her now, even if she did pluck up the courage to tell him…

That very thought was passing through Minako's mind again when someone prodded her in the side and she sat up, surprised. She looked over and saw Michiru sitting next to her on the bench, an expression of confusion on her face.

"Is everything okay, Minako?" Michiru asked: she had a look of concern on her face. She had taken Minako to the park with her in hopes that it would cheer the blonde girl up, but sadly it hadn't worked so far.

"No, Michiru: everything is _not _okay," Minako sighed feeling tears come into her eyes. "I'm sick of this…"

"Sick of what?"

"These fucking rumours, what else?" Minako felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"There's nothing wrong with homosexuality, Mnako…"

"But I'm not a lesbian! I _can't be_: I mean only the art freaks like Hino and that lot…"

Michiru shook her head, "That's a stereotype, Minako." Minako frowned, wondering why Michiru sounded somewhat… offended? Why would Michiru  
be offended by what she had just said anyway?

"Minako…"

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't know what you'll make of this but I…"

"See, Rei, there she is!" a familiar voice called. "Go and talk to her."

Minako looked up and saw Hino Rei of all people coming towards them: couldn't she just leave her alone?

* * *

"This is a nightmare, it really is a nightmare…" Rei groaned as she and Haruka wandered through the park. Haruka, who was with her, had taken her there in hopes that she might cheer up and stop panicing: sadly it hadn't worked thus far and Haruka had had to put up with Rei's worrying.

"Rei, stop it," Haruka groaned at last, tired of her friend's needless panic. Of course Rei didn't know why it was so needless but oh well…

"Why? Michiru will never like me now she thinks I'm crushi…"

"She knows you're not crushing on Minako, I guarentee it," Haruka replied. "She only ever fell for that sort of thing once, and that was because it was tr… Never mind."

Rei shot her a suspicious look, "What were you saying?"

"_Never mind_," Haruka snapped, the tone of her voice clearly stating that she's not going to shed any further light on the subject even if Rei continues to nag her to the ends of the earth.

"Alright," Rei shrugs, knowing it's best not to press the subject – or Haruka's foul temper. "But how can I tell Minako I really don't have any type of crush on her and have never wanted to date her, end of story?"

"Well you can always just tell her," Haruka shrugged.

"If only it was that simple," Rei sighed. "How can I get to her though? She'd just tell me to get lost and she completely blanks people like me in school so…"

"Well you can always go over there and tell her," Haruka pointed over to a nearby bench where Minako was sitting next to none other than Michiru. Haruka shoved Rei ahead to where Minako and Michiru could see her, hiding herself from view in the process. "See, Rei, there she is! Now go and talk to her."

'Oh shit,' Rei mentally sighed. "Well I'd better get this over and done with," she muttered under her breath and began to walk towards them.

"What are you doing here, Hino?" Minako sneered as soon as Rei got near them, just as Rei had feared she would.

"I… well I… erm…" she swallowed and began again. "I'm here because I was trying to clear my head. I guess I should be trying to clear things up with you know though, Minako."

"Clear what up?" Minako hissed. "We are _not _dating Hino, I don't even like you."

"I know that, and I never said that we…"

"I don't want to listen to this," Minako stood up; she wasn't about to listen to whatever bullshit she thought Rei was about to pull.

"Minako, wait…" Michiru called but Minako ignored her; she didn't want to listen to anything then, nothing at all. This was just… ergh. It really couldn't get any worse, could it?

Minako broke into a run; she had to get away from Rei and her rumours. She turned a corner and bumped straight into someone: that someone turned out to be none other than Ten'oh Haruka. Minako felt her face go bright red; she couldn't believe this, of all the times why did she have to bump into Ten'oh Haruka then?

"I'm so sorry," Haruka smiled slightly at Minako, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. Minako felt as though her face was on fire: she was blushing like a lobster, but then again it was Ten'oh Haruka she was with, so why shouldn't she be?

"Are you alright?" the tall blonde asked. "Have you been crying, Minako?"

"I… it's fine," Minako sighed. "It's just, you know the rumours going round school?"

Haruka nodded.

"Well they're just getting on top of me… how can people be so mean?"

"People in general are just think, koi," Haruka said, then groaned mentally as she realised what she had just said.

Minako blushed, "Did you…"

"I did," Haruka nodded. 'Well it's now or never…'

"Wh… why?"

"Because, well, I… lemme just…" Haruka shook her head. "I love you, Aino Minako. I love you." She leant down and kissed the smaller girl lightly on the lips. Minako gasped and went an even deeper shade of red. Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Don't touch me."

"What?" Haruka was stung, stunned.

"Just don't," Minako hissed, tears falling from her cerulean eyes. "You're toying with me, aren't you? They all hate me, and now as soon as you know they hate me, you hate me too but tell me you love me because you just want to use me like the rest of them. Well I'm not going to stand for it!"

"You're such a drama queen, Aino," Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Drama Queen? _Drama Queen_? Well if I'm a drama queen then you're a Drama _King_, Ten'oh!"

"Queen, Aino," Haruka abandoned all sense then; she didn't care if Minako knew she wasn't a guy.

"Right, Queen... _what_? Look, Ten'oh, I know Hino and the others have been saying that about me but that's just going too far!"

"No; I really am female, Minako," Haruka sighed, shaking her head.

"How can you be female, the whole school knows you li…" Minako's eyes widened: "Fuck. Well I've got news for you, Ten'oh: I'm not a fucking _lesbian_, okay?"

"No, you're bi; you're probably just the only one in the entire school that hasn't realised it," Haruka shot Minako a bitter look, then she walked away leaving the blonde with tears falling down her face, and for once the tears weren't part of an act…


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Minako was confused: Minako was beyond confused: Minako was so confused that she turned up to Michiru's house that day with her makeup smuged and her eyeliner going halfway down her face rather than round her eyes and with her hair all messy, something which had never happened before.

Michiru raised an eyebrow when she saw the state Minako was in but decided that it was better not to ask. She led Minako into the house and up to her room, where Minako literally fell down onto the bed and burried her face in a pillow.

"Okay, Minako, spill," Michiru said, "I really need to know what's up. And don't you dare say 'nothing' because this sure isn't nothing."

Minako sighed; she had come round here with the intention of telling Michiru what was up so why not start now?

"Well you know when we were at the park a few days ago?"

Michiru nodded, "You mean when we bumped into Rei and you ran off?"

Minako nodded, "Well after that I kind of bumped into Ten'oh Haruka…"

Michiru's eyes flashed dangerously, "What did she do?"

Minako had clearly not heard the fact that Michiru had said 'she' in her previous sentence as she continued by saying, "Well the thing is… Ten'oh isn't a guy. Ten'oh Haruka is a girl. She's a lesbian: she cross-dresses.

"And well the thing is," here Minako took a deep breath, "she told me she loves me. She kissed me."

Michiru's expression darkend further, "The bastard. Somehow I'm not surprised," she muttered under her breath. Once again Minako hadn't heard her.

"But the thing is, Michiru… even though I know she's probably toying with my feeling just like they all do… I think… I think I love her, Michiru. I love Ten'oh Haruka. I love another girl."

Michiru couldn't help herself, she laughed slightly. Minako sat up and glared at her friend.

"It's not funny!" she snapped.

"No, no, you're right, it's not" Michiru replied. "But I find it somewhat strange that you're panicing so much about the fact you're in love with someone of the same gender. There's nothing wrong or abnormal with it at all."

"But I like _guys_, damnit!" Minako punched Michiru's pillows.

"Do you remember why you and Usagi don't get on?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, that stupid game of truth or dare last year," Minako muttered. "I ended up having to make out with her and she was convinced that I was either a lesbian or bi…"

"Well how do you know you aren't?"

"Michiru this isn't helping!" Minako snapped. "But I really don't know what to do, I'm so cofused right now…"

"Well if you like someone you should just tell them," Minako replied. "Still, this is Ten'oh Haruka we're talking about so I'll just warn you to be careful around her; she has a reputation for breaking people's hearts into pieces in the most painful way possible."

Minako looked up at her, "Where did you find that out?"

"Never you mind," Michiru replied. "I've just known her since elementary school. Her and Hino Rei, actually."

"You're kidding me," Minako scoffed. "Don't tell me you were actually friends with those freaks… But then again Ten'oh isn't exactly a freak… I mean she can't be if I feel like this when I think of her… Or maybe I hate her: I could just hate her… But all the same… This is so confusing!" Minako screamed then, tears falling down her face once more.

"Minako, calm down," Michiru sighed.

"No I will _not _'calm down'," Minako sniffed. "Stop acting like you understand what I'm going through; it's obvious you don't!"

"Suit yourself," Michiru shrugged. "Do you want a pizza? It's nearly lunchtime and I'm starving…"

* * *

"If there is a god then he fucking hates me," Haruka exclaimed, kicking the football away from her and up into a nearby tree. "Bollucks!"

"Well it's your own fault," came Rei's unconcerned reply. "What would god have to do with you kicking that blasted ball into a tree anyway?"

"Not that," Haruka snapped, "I meant…"

"Aino Minako and her bitchyness, I know," Rei rolled her eyes. "Will you stop going on about her? Sometime this millennium might be nice."

Haruka glared back, "Like you won't stop going on about Michiru?"

"Hey, I try not to, and you know exactly why."

"And why is that?" Haruka asked. She blinked, "Don't be daft, there's been nothing between us for years!"

"In other words I know have your full blessing to go after her?"

"Yes, but you didn't need it in the first place: is this why you still haven't shoved your tongue down her throat?"

"What, like you nearly did to Minako?" Rei sneered back. "I'm not as easy as you are, okay?"

Haruka glared, "Bitch."

"Thanks, I practice it," Rei smirked. "Still if you're gonna pine over her you should just go and tell her, dipshit."

"I am not pining!"

"You bloody well are," came the reply.

"Okay, fine, so what if I am?" Haruka replied, blushing slightly. "Still she made it quite clear she hates me…"

"You really are a bit too much of a guy at times, Haruka," Rei shook her head. "Girls do that quite a lot when they really like someone."

"And you would know that how?"

"Call me psychic," Rei winked.

"That's useful," Haruka rolled her eyes. "But what about you and Michiru? If you're such an expert why haven't you asked her out yet? You've known her for years."

"Yeah but I was never that close to her," Rei shrugged.

"Well I'm not asking her for you; you know as well as I do that she hates me…" Haruka sighed. "Then again I can't really blame her."

"That was your own fault," Rei replied. "You should never have…"

"You think I haven't realised that by now?" Haruka interupted her, "Besides, that was in junior high."

"I know," Rei replied. "I was there."

"Which is why I'm confused as to why you're so nervous about asking her out," Haruka replied.

"Hey, you were the one who said 'we're probably the only lesbians in our school," Rei shot back.

"Which is of course why she dated me," Haruka rolled her eyes.

"She could have mistaken you for a guy," came the reply. "I mean she was never in our school even if you knew her, was she?"

"Yeah, we all went to the same drama group, I remember as well as you, if not better.

"And whaddya mean she could have mistaken me for a guy," Haruka pretended to be offended. "I look nothing like a guy."

"Haruka if we weren't in your backyard right now people would be giving you odd looks for that one," Rei smirked again.

"Meh shut up you," Haruka grinned. "Anyways, Kai'oh Michiru most definitely isn't a lesbian."

"So she did mistake you for a guy?"

"Very funny," Haruka rolled her eyes. "She's bisexual, Rei; she'll date guys and girls."

"You mean like Aino Minako?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, the only difference is that Minako is still in denial even though we all know she digs chicks too," Haruka muttered. "Anyways, now that's over with why don't you give me a hand getting the football out of that tree?"

"So you can go kick in through someone's window you mean?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"You could say that."

"Moron."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

To say that Aino Minako's stress levels were going through the roof then would have been an understatement, perhaps even one that could have been in the running for 'understatement of the millennium'. The opening night of the play was drawing closer and closer, which meant rehersals almost evrey night after school, which meant having to stick with Ten'oh Haruka. This wouldn't have bothered Minako at all at the beginning of the year, but now that she a) knew Haruka was female and b) was having severe doubts about both her sexuality and her sanity, Minako dreaded being around the tall, adrogynous blonde.

She was supposed to have gone to Michiru's that evening but she honestly just couldn't be bothered with it. She had called Michiru and found that the bluenette was busy anyway, which was actually somewhat of a relief for her. Minako had been in a torn mind about what to do then; in the end she had decided just to wander around for a while to wherever the wind took her; this turned out to be a cheap little café on almost the other side of town.

Minako was used to going into these places with a large group but she didn't find it at all daunting going in on her own either, just a little quiet. She sat herself down at an empty table and ordered a strawberry milkshake from the waiter before pulling her lines out and beginning to read them over an over again, hoping that the milkshake might somehow help her think. Pretty soon however Minako had given up on her lines and was just sitting there, staring into space, sighing and wondering about what the heck was going on with her life. Did she love Haruka or hate her? She was really, really confused about that by that time. She took another sip of milkshake and sighed again.

"You know you're sould will leave you completely if you sigh that much."

Minako nearly jumped out of her skin at that comment, then turned around and saw none other than Hino Rei standing next to her.

"What are you doing here?" Minako hissed, Rei's presence having caught her completely off-guard.

"I come here a lot on weekdays," Rei replied. "I've not seen you around here before though, any particular reason you're here?"

"That's none of your business," Minako snapped.

"I was only asking a question," Rei shrugged. "Look, now that I'm here can we please sort a few things out?" She didn't know why exactly she asked; she was sure Minako would just tell her to fuck off or something of the like.

"Fine," came the reply.

Rei blinked, "What?"

"I said fine" Minako replied coldy. "Sit down; I suppose we should sort some things out."

Rei sat down; she still somewhat surprised that Minako was actually willing to listen to what she had to say.

"You see, Minako, it was never you I was after, no matter what the rumours are saying," Rei sighed.

"Who was it then if it wasn't?" Minako was suspicious. "Who do you think is the 'most beautiful girl in the school'?"

"If you really want to know, it's Michiru."

"What?" Minako was shocked. "Michiru as in…"

"Kai'oh Michiru, yeah," Rei replied, a blush flooding into her cheeks.

"You're in love with her…" Minako whispered. "You were never after me… I'm sorry."

This time it was Rei's turn to be shocked; had Minako just apologised to her?

"I'm sorry," Minako continued, "for reacting the way I did. It just made me have severe doubts about… things, you know? I'm not  
usually such a bitch. At least I hope I'm not…"

"I think I know what you mean," Rei shrugged. "Some people have a pretty hard time coming to terms with their sexuality. God knows I did, especially after my father kicked me out. But why am I telling you this?"

"I don't know," Minako shrugged. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I was wrong," Minako smiled slightly. "You're actually a pretty nice person, Rei."

With that she exited the café, leaving Rei sitting there stunned.

* * *

"She said what?" Haruka exclaimed, her eyes widening as the smile on her face grew. "I think we may have made some progress here, yes indeed!" She and Rei had met up soon after Rei and Minako had parted at the café and now the two were walking back to Haruka's, chatting as they did so.

"Yeah," Rei replied, "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Haruka smirked. "I mean if she really did say that then that might mean I'm in for a chance."

"Well we know you're her type."

"How so?" Haruka asked.

"Well considering she had a massive crush on you when she thought you were a guy."

"She did?" Haruka looked surprised.

"So did most of the female population of the school," Rei rolled her eyes, "Gods are you dense, blind or both?"

"Shut up," Haruka pouted and Rei rolled her eyes.

"How have you forgiven her already for what she said to you the other day?" Rei asked.

"Simple, she was stressed, and besides if she really did say that she was 'confused about some things' or whatever, it might mean  
she's actually coming to terms with her sexuality, no?"

Rei shook her head in exasperation: "You really have a one-track mind; if you want someone you'll go after her no matter what!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Haruka asked.

"Well if you're already in a rela…"

Haruka cut her off, "Well I'm not now, am I? This isn't going to be a repeat of the thing with Michiru, I assure you. I'm not so stupid  
as to do that now: at least I hope I'm not…"

Rei rolled her eyes then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Haruka."

"Yeah."

"Look over there," she pointed.

"Look at what?"

"There. Look," Rei showed her again.

"Well, well, well, what have we here but out dear friend Tsukino Usagi," Haruka muttered: that girl was in for a hell of a time when she was through with her. Rei grabbed her arm before she could do anything though.

"Just watch," Rei said. "It may come in useful."

* * *

"Anyways Mamoru is being a pain in the butt right now," Usagi rolled her eyes. "He accused me of going off with Seiya when everyone knows it was Demando because Seiya is so not my type, you know?"

"Uh-uh," Kino Makoto nodded, leaning back on the wall behind her, her hands behind her head.

"Are you even listening to me?" Usagi asked.

"Yes: Mamoru accused you of getting off with Seiya when everyone whose anyone in the school knows you fucked Demando, I know," Makoto repeated, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You do realise Mamoru is going to get rid of you if you continue being such a slut?"

"I am not a slut!" Usagi practically yelled.

Makoto mentally groaned; why couldn't Usagi go back to being the nice, charming, sweet girl she'd been in elementary and most of junior high? She'd never been superficial or cheating like this then: Makoto, quite honestly, was getting rather sick of her friend's attitude.

"… if you want a slut then you should just go to Aino Minako," Usagi whined as Makoto tuned back in to what the blonde was saying.

"Aino Minako?" Makoto raised an eyebrow. She knew Usagi didn't like Minako but still… "You didn't tell everyone she's a lesbian, did you?"

"No, of course not," Usagi said sarcastically, "When it's so plain she is."

Makoto blinked; Usagi a few years ago probably wouldn't even have known what sarcasm was, let alone used it – why couldn't she be nice again? Still all the same…

"Why do you say Minako is a lesbian?" Makoto asked.

"Well you remember at one of Tomoe Hotaru's parties a few years back?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you know when we were stuck in that closet together?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she stuck her tongue down my throat. It was so gross."

"Usagi, that was years ago," Makoto rolled her eyes. "We were in eigth grade. Besides, she's had more boyfriends than you have…"

Usagi's eyes flashed dangerously, "Yeah but if she'd do that then she's gotta be a lesbian. And the whole school knows that Hino  
Rei is."

"I like Hino Rei," Makoto shrugged.

"You're nuts."

"And you're turning into a complete bitch, but who cares," Makoto muttered under her breath but Usagi didn't hear her.

"Anyways, Makoto-chan, I have to go know: I have a date," Usagi winked.

"Who with?"

"Motoki, but don't tell Mamoru; he thinks I'm studying with Ami." She left and Makoto slumped back against the fence, nursing a chronic gossip-induced headache.

"Hey, Mako, what the hell is going on?" a voice asked. Makoto turned around and saw…

* * *

"That bitch," Haruka growled at Usagi's retreating back. "That little…"

"We get the picture," Rei replied. "I think we'd better go and ask Makoto what's going on; she seems to know about it now."

"Yeah well Makoto's friends with everyone, even the plastics," Haruka shrugged. "Hey, Mako, what the hell is going on?" she called as she and Rei walked over to Makoto, who had turned around, startled.

"Hey guys," Makoto smiled and they nodded in reply.

"So, Mako, what do you know about the bitch's scheme?" Haruka asked, frowning as she did so.

"She's being a complete bitch," Makoto muttered, "as usual now. Well she knows you're a lesbian, Rei-chan."

"She must have overheard me telling you I was in love with Michiru…" Rei said to Haruka, who nodded.

"Michiru?" Makoto frowned. "How could she get Minako and Michiru confused?"

"Well Rei said she loved 'the most beautiful girl in the school', hence the fact Tsukino assumed that she meant Minako."

"Ah, that explains a lot" Makoto mused. "Usagi and Minako always did say they were the most beautiful girls in the school. They were friends in junior high, right up until that stupid game of truth or dare."

"Is that why they hate each other?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, that and the fact that Minako won spring fling queen or whatever it was and Usagi didn't," Makoto rolled her eyes. "Load of bullshit if you ask me."

"So she's making Minako's – and Rei's lives a misery because a stupid old grudge?" Haruka was aghast. "That… argh! She's not gonna know what hit her when we're through with her."

"Or when Minako's through with her," Rei replied. "I think we should let her have her revenge for this."

"That," Haruka smirked, "is the best idea I've heard all week: and that, my dear Rei, is saying something."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter five

That Sunday was going as usual for Kai'oh Michiru: she had just been swimming for the past two hours, like she always had done on a Sunday morning and, as always, it was seven-o-clock when she got out of the pool and the city was just starting to wake up. However there was one thing that was not going to go to Michiru's usual plan, and that was bumping into someone as she exited the building.

She spun around when someone grabbed her arm, but her shock turned into annoyance when she discovered whom the person in question was. Hate filled teal eyes met calm navy ones as Michiru pulled away from the tall blonde in front of her, a sneer on her normally tranquil features.

"Ten'oh," Michiru hissed as she glared at the other woman. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Some things never change," Haruka shrugged. "I knew you'd be here and, to be honest, I need your help with something."

"You need my help?" Michiru laughed at this. "Why should I help a lying bastard like you, Ten'oh?" Haruka was silent. "Well?"

"It's not for me, Michi," came the reply.

"Well you remember my name now, do you?" Michiru narrowed her eyes. "You forgot all about me when you fell in 'love' with other girl, didn't you?"

"Her name was Hotaru," Haruka snapped, but she sighed and started again. "Besides, I've never forgotten about you, Michi…"

"It's Michiru to you. And you've had years to apologise, why do it now when it's too late?"

"Because I don't want us to hate eachother any more," Haruka sighed. "If only for Minako's sake."

"What's Minako got to do with this?" Michiru asked. "Were you screwing her too when you were fucking dear old Hotaru?"

"No," Haruka replied, "I wasn't. But she's the reason why I'm here…"

"Well if you want my help to seduce her you can fuck off," Michiru smiled sweetly. "She's my friend, Ten'oh, not some cheap lay for you."

"That's not what I was going to ask," Haruka snapped; this was trying her patience dearly. "But can't you just listen to what I'm trying to say…"

"No. I've moved on now, Ten'oh. No matter how hard it was I've moved on now."

"Michi, I…"

"Don't call me that," Michiru hissed. "You call me that like you still love me when… I found you in bed with another girl and it broke my fucking heart; I'm not going to let you do that to Minako, never."

Haruka shook her head: "I'm… sorry…"

"It's too late for that," Michru snarled. "I hate you."

"You have every reason to," Haruka shrugged. "But even though you're not going to hook me up with Minako, that wasn't ever what I was going to ask. I just wanted to tell you that we know who made up those rumours about Minako: we were wondering if you might tell her for us considering she's not going to listen to us."

"Whose 'we'?"

"Rei and I," Haruka shrugged. "Please, Michiru, for Minako's sake."

"Fine," Michru snapped. "But I'm not doing this for you. Who was it?"

"It was Tsukino Usagi."

Michiru sighed, "Why is that not surprising?"

"Because it's Usagi and she hates Minako."

"Well I'll tell her," Michiru replied. "Normally I wouldn't believe a word you said but this time I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for Minako's sake."

"For Minako's sake," Haruka nodded. "Thank you, Michiru." But the blunette didn't hear; she had already left.

* * *

Things just kept getting more and more confusing for one Aino Minako. At the beginning of the year she had had not doubts about anything at all: she was sure she was straight, completely sure of it. Then this rumour had come along and Ten'oh Haruka had turned out to be a female but still in love with her… What the heck was going on with her life?

She stared out of the window to her garden and tried to loose herself in more pleasant, less confusing thoughts. Still that plan didn't work too well seeing as Minako only ended up frustrating herself further. It was only when there was a knock at her bedroom door that Minako snapped out of her musings.

"Come in," she called and turned around, wondering who it was that was calling on her. Michiru stepped into the room then closed the door behind her.  
She was smiling at Michiru but her gaze was dark.

"How are you, Minako?"

"I'm good, and you?" Minako lied.

"I'm fine," Michiru lied back. "I have news for you, by the way; I think you'll find it quite interesting when I'm done."

"News?" Minako was intruiged. "What news?"

"I know who did it."

Minako frowned, wondering why what Michiru had said just sounded like something out of a cheesy old murder-mystry film.

"The butler did it?" Minako asked and Michiru laughed dispite herself.

"I'm glad to see you've got your sense of humour back," Michiru noted. "But no, it wasn't butler; it was Usagi."

"Usagi what?"

"Tsukino Usagi was the one who speard all those rumours about you being a lesbian," Miciru said.

Minako's eyes became like saucers, "What?"

"Tsukino Usagi was the one who spread all those rumours."

Minako flopped back onto her pillows and groaned.

"Why didn't I see that sooner?" she shouted out to thin air. "Of course it was bloody Usagi, who else would it have been? Gods when I get my hands round that girl's neck I swear I'm gonna kill her!"

"I can think of something far better than that, Minako," Michiru grinned. "Something that would humiliate her so much she'd never bitch about any of us again, ever."

"What?" Minako asked interested to hear what Michiru had come up with.

"Well why don't we give dear Usagi a taste of her own medicene?"

"What, you mean spread rumours about her?"

"No," Michiru shook her head. "That would be too childish."

"Then how are we going to give her a 'taste of her own medicene'?" Minako was confused.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of something," Michiru winked and Minako smirked as she realised what Michiru was getting at.

"Michi, Michi, Michi: I'm beginning to like this plan. I'm beginning to like it a lot."

* * *

Hino Rei had lived at the Hikawa Shrine with her grandfather since part way through eigth grade when her father had chucked her out. Usually the only visitors they got were for religious reasons, so Rei was quite surprised when she saw none other than Aino Minako and Kai'oh Michiru walking up the steps towards her, as she was pretty sure they weren't there on a religious visit. Her thoughts were confirmed when Minako called out her name and the two ran towards her.

"What brings you here?" Rei asked, frowing slightly.

"Look, to be direct about it we need your help," Minako said.

"Help?" Rei asked. "Whatever for?"

"Well you know Tsukino Usagi?"

"You've found out it was her I see."

"Yes," Minako nodded, "but we really need your help."

"And why is that?"

"Well, Rei, you still do calligraphy, don't you?" Michiru spoke: it took a lot of willpower for Rei not to flush bright red when she spoke.

"Yeah, I do" Rei replied. "Why?"

"We've just got a plan to give Usagi a taste of her own medicine," Michiru smiled, "and we thought you might want to help. Besides, we need someone to forge something and I see you'd be good at that."

"Hey, sure, so long as we get our own-back then yeah, fine," Rei said then mentally died as she realised she was completely incapable of putting together a coherent sentence when in Michiru's presence.

Michiru noticed this too but she didn't realise that it was her that was making Rei nervous; she wondered for a second whether Rei really did have a crush on Minako but though better of it and didn't ask; after all it was the last thing they needed.

"Thanks, Rei," Minako grinned. "Let operation 'the downfall of Tsukino Usagi' begin."

The others sweatdropped.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter six

Michiru, Minako and Rei's plan was simple. So simple in fact that they managed to get Makoto in on the plan too and had it ready within a few days. Even someone like Usagi should have been able to figure it out, but sadly for her she didn't.

That was why, that morning, Usagi had found a letter in her locker that she thought was from Kou Seiya. The letter had said for her to meet him near the backbuilding during the morning break and Usagi had only been too happy to oblige: what she didn't know was that the letter wasn't from Seiya; in fact Seiya had no idea the letter even existed. The letter in question had been thought up by one Aino Minako and written out by Hino Rei, a pair most would have never assumed would ever really work together for anything.

And so it was that Tsukino Usagi strolled merrily over to where Minako was waiting for her that morning whilest never even suspecting that a) it was Minako there and b) her downfall was approaching. When she got there she was obviously both surrpised and angry that it wasn't Seiya but Minako who was waiting for her.

"What are you doing her, Aino?" Usagi asked, glaring at the taller blonde girl in front of her.

"I know, Usgai."

"Know what?" Usagi asked.

"I know who spread the rumours about me," Minako replied, a smirk on her face. "But I'm afraid you're little joke just wasn't funny; you're in for it now my dear."

* * *

At the same time as this Kino Makoto and Hino Rei were lounging about near to where Minako was, waiting for their phase of the plan to begin. This was as soon as Usagi appeared: a grin formed on Rei's face; it was time for them to put their plan into action.

"Fight!" Makoto yelled, just beating Rei to it. "There's a fight over by the backbuilding! Fight!"

Rei joined in with Makoto's yells and pretty soon people started to appear. They had known this would work, and indeed add to Usagi's humiliation by the end of it; teenagers for the most part have what is known as a herd mentallity; one sheep goes somewhere and the rest of the flock follow. That was exactly what this part of the plan involved and that was exactly what was happening so far. It was all going smoothly and according to plan, at least so far.

* * *

"You bitch," Usagi sneered. "All I did was tell everyone the truth about you."

"The truth?"

"That you're a fucking lesbian," Usagi snarled back.

Minako put on an expression of mock hurt, "I thought you loved me," she whispered, tears in her cerulean eyes. There were murmers around them and  
Usagi noticed for the first time that a crowd had formed by where they were talking.

"What?" Usagi scoffed.

"Then what's this?" Minako asked, pulling a letter out of her skirt pocket and holidng it up. It was most definitely a love-letter and it was also most defintely Usagi's handwriting, which most people there had seen at one time or other on part invites and suchlike.

Minako walked over to Usagi then, and Usagi shoved her back but Minako gripped her in such a way that it appeared to everyone there that Usagi had just kissed her. On a whim and for pure shock value Minako decided that she really was going to frenchkiss Usagi, whom she noticed had a look of utter horror on her face when Minako's tongue entered her mouth. Just as Usagi drew back Minako leant over and whispered in her ear.

"You see, Usagi, that is how you humiliate someone: spreading rumours is just so infantile."

She smirked mentally; everything was going to plan… or so she thought.

Ten'oh Haruka was certainly not normally one to go along with any kind of herd mentallity, but on that one occasion she found that she just couldn't resist going and watching whatever fight happened to be going on that people were making such a fuss of it.

* * *

As luck would have it Haruka turned up at exactly the wrong and saw not a fight but two girls making out – the two girls in question being none other than Aino Minako and… Tsukino Usagi? Haruka was confused; she couldn't fathom for the life of her why Minako would be making out with Usagi. Unless of course those two were seeing eachother and Usagi's rumours had been spurned by a lover's quarell. It would contradict everything she knew about the situation but it seemed to make sense, at least to her.

Minako loved Usagi… how could she not have seen it? How could she have been so blind as to not realise the truth behind what was going on. Usagi was an extremely good actor, Haruka would give her that: but Minako, Minako, Minako: she almost knew then how Michiru had felt when she had found her with Hotaru. Her heart shattered; in an uncharacteristic show of weakness she ran.

The ever-observant Kai'oh Michiru was one of very few people not at the 'fight'. This was partially because she knew what was actually going on and partially because she had no interest in fights anyway nor any kind of herd mentallity whatsoever. It was because of this that Michiru was the only one paying any attention to her surroundings and thus the only one to notice Haruka running away from the back building with a look of horror on her face.

She stopped just over from Michiru, whom she plainly hadn't noticed. It was then that the bluenette noticed tears falling down the blonde's face. She went against her better judgement and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka spat as soon as she saw Michiru. "Come to laugh at my stupidity?"

Michiru frowned, not having the slightest clue what the other girl was on about. She said so and Haruka laughed.

"She loves her."

"What?" Michiru asked, frowning.

"She loves Tsukino Usagi!"

"Who does?"

"Minako."

Michiru laughed, "Don't be stupid, Haruka."

"I'm not being stupid," Haruka shouted. "She kissed her! She kissed her and I saw it with my own two eyes. Either she loves her or I'm seeing things, which I swear to god I'm not!"

"So no one told you?"

"No! No one bloody told me anything! How did you know anyway? Did she tell you?"

"Actually it was my idea," Michiru shrugged. "We needed to do something about it."

It was then that Haruka lost her temper, "I knew that you hated me but why go to such lengths to ruin my life? Why? And why get others involved in your stupid little game. I hate you, Michiru; you're just as bad as I was, just as bad."

Then she realised that Haruka didn't entirely see what she meant and tried to explain again but found that she couldn't; Haruka had once again ran as though from the hounds of Hell.

Michiru on the other hand just sat there and stared at Haruka's quickly fading form in the distance and shook her head; Haruka truly was like the wind; there one minute, gone the next.

"What's up with Haruka?" Rei asked as she appeared at Michiru's side.

Michiru shook her head, "She completely misunderstood."

"Misunderstood what?" Rei asked, a blush beginning to creep into her cheeks as it always did when she was near Michiru.

"Minako's revenge. She saw her kissing Usagi and assumed that the rumours were an offshoot of a lover's spat or something," she shook her head. "She was always like that, always. She saw me with one of my cousins a few years ago and assumed I was cheating on her because she didn't know who he was."

'So that's why,' Rei thought. She had never known the full story behind Michiru and Haruka, only that it had been over between them for years… and that she loved Michiru. She put her arm round the other girl's shoulders. Michiru turned around at this, surprised by Rei's gesture. She noticed that the raven-haired girl was blushing slightly but brushed it off as a trick of the light. It was probably nothing – yes, that was it, it was probably nothing at all.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter seven

In light of recent events they had all almost forgotten about the upcomming play. Still after their revenge on Usagi, Minako noticed that Haruka would no longer attempt to flirt with her while they rehearsed: indeed she showed nothing but apathy towards the smaller girl. This hurt Minako more than Haruka could have guessed, but of course she never showed it; she was an actor after all, wasn't she?

The opening night of the play came faster than expected with all the commotion out of the way. Recent events had caused Minako to somewhat change her attitude towards her acting – and indeed life in general. She treated everyone with more respect than she used to, which had to be a good thing.

The lead up to the opening night, and indeed the play itself, passed without any hitches whatsoever. Minako was in her element on stage and managed to get by without a single mistake even though she was nervous, althouth maybe that was because she wasn't nervous about the play itself so much as what she was planning to do afterwards. Rei and Michiru had told her that Haruka thought she was with Usagi. It was only then that they realised that they hadn't let Haruka in on what they were doing, which had proved to be an extremely stupid thing to do.

That night Minako performed better than she ever had before; perhaps the fact that she was saving the acting for the stage had something to do with it, perhaps not, I don't think we'll ever know for certain. But everyone there agreed that that was by far her best performace, the shining girl in the roll of doomed young Juliet: even so the play would not be what they would all remember that night because of, no, not at all.

* * *

Rei Hino ran out of the school's theater and down the corridors and out to just outside the school, hoping to catch up with someone before she lost track of her. That 'someone' happened to be Kai'oh Michiru, and Rei had decided that she would finally pluck up the courage to tell the other girl how she felt about her, just like she should have done a long time ago.

"Michiru," she called when she got closer to the bluenette. "Michiru, wait up."

She stopped and turned around, waiting for Rei to catch up with her.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Rei?" Michiru asked, curious as to why the other girl was blushing a deep shade of cardinal red.

"Yes," she replied. "There is something I want to tell you, Michiru, and I've wanted to tell you this for a long, long time."

"Well whatever is it?"

"I… well I don't know exactly how to say this but… I just wanted to tell you that… I just…" she took a deep breath. "I love you, Michiru. I love you."  
Michiru was a little surprised by this but not entirely, and moreso than surprise she felt deep happiness and contentment.

"I was beginning to think you'd never say those words to me, Rei, I really was," she smiled slightly and planted a light kiss on the other girl's cheek. "I love you too."

* * *

Minako was waiting outside Haruka's dressing room for the blonde to finally emerge. She needed to talk to her, she badly did; things couldn't continue as they were otherwise, and Minako knew this for certain, someone was going to do something that they would deeply regret in the future.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Haruka finally appeared. Her eyes looked red, Minako noted, and he skin was still flushed from the heat in the theatre. She blinked when she saw that Minako was there then blinked again as a sneer appeared on her face.

"What are you doing here, Minako?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you," Minako replied.

"What about? Have you got tired of your little girlfriend and decided to come crying to me?" Haruka snapped.

"My little girlfriend?" Minako laughed, "what girlfried?"

"Tsukino, who else?" Haruka muttered.

"Tsukino Usagi?" Minako couldn't help but laugh. "We've been archrivals since eigth grade! I don't even like her."

"How do you explain the fact that you shoved your tongue down her throat then?"

"That," Minako grinned, "Was all part of my 'give Usagi a taste of her own medicene' act."

"You mean you did it to humiliate her?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, spreading rumours is just too much of a cliché," Minako chuckled.

"So you humiliated her and yourself in the progress."

"No," Minako shook her head. "I just gave them the truth."

Haruka podered for a second as to what Minako meant then it clicked.

"You mean your actually…"

"I'm bi, yeah," Minako said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It just took me a long time to come to terms with it. Too long, I guess."

Haruka shrugged, "It's a hard thing for some people to come to terms with. Anyway, why are you telling me this now."

"Because I know how I feel about you now, Haruka," Minako replied. "I just don't know if you feel the same way any more."

Whatever Haruka had been expecting Minako to say that definitely wasn't it.

"You mean…"

"I love you, Ten'oh Haruka," Minako whispered. "I'm sorry for being such a twat about it before… I just didn't know what I was thinking, what I was feeling. I'm sorry…"

"I love you too" Haruka replied, smiling slightly at Minako, who promptly burst into tears and threw her arms round Haruka's neck. "You know, I was right about one thing though."

"What?" Minako asked.

"You really are a drama queen, Minako," Haruka laughed.

"Drama queen!" Minako looked up at Haruka, pouting.

"I mean that in the best possible way of course," Haruka replied. "And don't pout, it makes you so cute it's almost scary."

Minako then took Haruka's hand in her own and laughed through her tears.

"Well I may be a drama queen, but every queen needs a king by her side, right?" she said and they left the school together.

_Owari_


End file.
